Vegeta's Love part 2
by piccolodaimao
Summary: this is the second and well final part. i'm not a good writer so dont critisise me


Vegeta's Love (part two)  
  
this story is set six years after my last one Vegeta was trained and   
Kiara grown up even more beautiful. They are both about 18 now so enjoy.  
  
"You are ready. Nice, very nice." King Vegita was looking his son up and  
down. Admiring how big his mucles were. His son was now a elite saiyan.  
"Ok Vegeta what is your mission?"  
"I will avenge our loss."  
"Who did this to us?"  
"Zeira."  
"What must you do to her?"  
"I will kill her and her race." King Vegita laughed, he had taught his   
son well.~Soon the whole planet of Vegeta-sei will be mine~ He thought.  
Meanwhile back on the other half of the planet the Cinquains were   
celebrating. It was going to be the first ever time that Kiara was aloud  
over the other side of Vegeta-sei without a guard.  
"Thank you mum I really appreciate this. I promise I will came back alive."  
Her mother smiled at her who knew this was a big mistake but she promised  
Kiara. She threw her arms around her daughter hugging her tightly.   
"If anything happens too you I promise I will kill off those saiyans one  
bye one." Kiara unsure what to say just smiled, and skipped down the path  
happily. Without Kiara knowing that beyond the horizon the saiyans were   
planing something.  
"Man this place is even more creepier after the Kirits ran off." Raditz  
said complaining. Kakarott shook his head.  
"We're not scared okay? I just don't see if Vegetas so special why does  
he need us for?" Nappa answerd.   
"We have to take the short cut or otherwise Kiara will get there before  
us." Kakarott pointed out. "Now just shut up and follow me." Raditz and  
Nappa were speechless but followed anyway. Kiara reached the halfway   
point of the planet. ~Its just so different~ she thought. Her blue  
eyes scaned the area. Vegeta-sei was such a beautiful planet, but the  
saiyans had trashed their half. The saiyans half was a desert, not a  
tree in sight. Their half on the other hand was a lush rainforest.   
Kiara bravely took the step that would make her and adult over the border.  
She walked through the ever repeating landscape.  
Vegita saw Kiara walking along the plain. He smirked.   
"Ok my son the plan is in motion now go!" Vegeta flew up in the air and  
headed for Kiara who was serounded by three saiyans. Three saiyans wich  
we know well. Raditz, Nappa and Kakarott smirked at her.  
"Well well guys what do we have here?" Raditz asked.  
"I don't know Raditz uhhh what do you think Nappa?" Nappa just laughed as   
he stared into Kiara's beautiful eyes. They started charging up their Ki  
but were stopped when Vegeta threw a small ki blast at them. They went by  
the plan and ran off scared. Vegeta turned to Kiara, she went to say   
thanks but she was cut off by Vegeta.  
"What are you doing on my land?"  
"Ummm well its a tradition of my family." She replied.  
"Hey that must mean that your the princess of Cinquains. That means that   
your the person I'm looking for."  
"Looking for me why?"  
"Kiara I don't want you talking to him." Kiara's mother had came out of   
nowhere.  
"But mum he just saved my life."  
"Why! Why would you save my daughter you are a saiyan you savages spare  
no-one." Zeira asked.  
"Because I'm a rouge. I wasn't strong enough to kill my own father for   
the throne so I was concided weak and got kicked out. So judge me now   
for who I am or am I going to be charged for a crime I didn't commit?"  
"Ok you can stay but once I've made up my mind you must do what I say."   
Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. He walked behind everyone else with  
Kiara. King Vegita watched from the border and smirked as his son had   
sucessfully completed part A of his sceme.  
Vegeta arrived at the Cinquain castle he saw Zeira motion for him to   
sleep on the couch. Vegeta did as he was told, his dad's plan was to get   
on their good side and thats what Vegeta intended to do.  
It was morning and Kiara wanted Vegeta to show her how to gather ki   
and sneek up on people, but Vegeta just wanted to get rid of her.  
"Ok! Ok I give! If I teach you will you go away?" Vegeta finally crumbled.  
"Yes I promise." She said cheerfully. They both walked off to a privet   
spot in the forest.  
"I'm ready for my first lesson." Kiara said. Vegeta just grumbled and   
started gathering up energy explaining how to do it on the way. Kiara not  
concerntrating heard a noise on a hill nearby.   
"Hey are you listening?" Vegeta asked.  
"Ummm well yes but theres something up on that hill and I want to   
investagate." Kiara answerd.  
"Well ok umm lets go see what it is." Vegeta moved forward silently up   
the hill with Kiara following. Kiara peeked over the bushes and saw her  
friends Sasuke and Yae.   
"Guys what are you doing here?" She asked them.  
"Oh Kiara," Sasuke eyed Vegeta nervously, "Hey for once we're not   
following ya. This just happens to be the best place in the entire planet.  
But if you don't call for a renavation... Sheesh." Sasuke looked around   
the place and nearly every Cinquain in town was at the cafe.  
"Hey I've got an idea. What if the saiyan helps?" Yae suggested.   
"Yeah let the vicious saiyan help bah! Hey I've got an idea what if he   
helps?" Sasuke pointed to Vegeta. Yae just looked at Sasuke and shook her  
head.  
"Well do you want to help us? You know lend a blast? Come on kid I'm   
saying to Ki blast them outta here." Sasuke yelled. Vegeta smirked at that   
thought but when he turned to Kiara she shook her head.  
"No don't kill them just scare them off ok?"  
"Oh alright." ~What am I turning into a big softie~ Vegeta thought. He   
charge up a huge Ki blast and everyone started running.   
"What is the use of this training?" Vegeta asked.  
"Training? This is just for fun!" Kiara said.  
"Fun?"  
"Hey kid you've got to get out more often." Yae told Vegeta.  
Later that night Kiara and Vegeta were laying under the stars. They   
were talking like they had known eachother for their whole life.  
"Hey look that ones a bunny rabbit see the fluffy tail?" Kiara pointed  
out.  
"Hey that one looks like two lions ripping apart eachother. Hey you know  
I've never done this before.  
"Really my mother and I use to do it all the time." They lay there for   
the rest of the night and didn't return home until well after midnight.  
King Vegita was sitting on his throne when Nappa came running in.  
"Sir! Sir! Vegeta has gotten too close to the daughter. They're falling in   
love. We'll have to go to plan B." The King nodded and headed the troops  
out. It was a miserable day but the King headed them on. They passed the  
border and were now right out front of the castle.   
Vegeta had taken Kiara out on another lesson when they noticed the fight   
and started running towards it.  
"Its over Zeira! I've been dreaming of this day for centuries." Vegita   
yelled. Both sides were on top of eachother battling to stay alive.  
Vegita pounced at Zeira but was stopped by his son and Kiara.  
"Vegeta what are you doing here get out of the way!" The King yelled.  
"No you will never hurt Kiara or Zeira. Not while I'm here." Vegeta   
snarled.  
"Mother this has to stop. A Queen once told me that we are one. I didn't  
understand her then but I do now." Kiara said.   
"But them..." Zeira tried to get a word in but Kiara wouldn't let her.  
"Them! Us! Lokk at them they are us. What differences do you see?" Kiara  
stared into her mothers eyes who suddenly huged her daughter.  
"Kakarott now!" Vegita screamed.   
"No King Kiaras right enough!" Every one agreed with Kakarott and moved  
ove to the Cinquains side. Vegita nearly started to cry but he knew he was  
deafeted and slowly walked over to the Cinquains troops. Everyone was   
happy, Kiara and Vegeta were marrid and the Cinquains and the Saiyans  
lived in peace until the dreaded destruction.  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
